Do You Want Me?
by Boyfrom0z
Summary: Sora loves Nao, but his friend doesn't seem to like him that way. Sora is getting desprate, but has no idea what to do when one night Ran tries to suduce him. Oneshot, Sora/Sunao yaoi


**My frist try at a Sukisho story. They act out of character at points, so I hope you'll forgive me. There's is yaoi, but if you watch the show I'm thinking that's not a problem for you...**

**Sadly, I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't.**

If there was one thing Sora was grateful to Yoru for (apart from probably saving his life), it was "waking up" to find Fujimori only a few inches from him. Although it was annoying and tiring to hardly ever get a full night's sleep, seeing the pink-haired boy that close to him was the best thing in the world until Fujimori came to himself and threw Sora off.

Tonight, Sora lay awake in their darkened dorm room watching Sunao sleep. Although Matsuri had had them running all over the school since the early morning for the "Do-It-All Team," Sora could not get to sleep. The next day was Sunday and he could sleep in, so it didn't really matter what time he got to sleep.

Sora wished his eyes didn't change when he became Yoru. If he looked basically the same like Fujimori did when he became Ran, maybe Sora could pretend to be Yoru and then maybe _he_ could seduce Ran instead of Yoru getting to have all the fun. But of course it wasn't Ran he was interested in.

Sora sighed and rolled over. He might as well try to get some sleep and not dwell on the fact that Fujimori seemed to want nothing to do with him. He closed his eyes and listened to Nao's breathing, unconsciously syncing his own to match. He was almost asleep when he heard his roommate stirring. Had he been more awake, he might have wondering what the boy was doing, but he was too close to sleep to be bothered.

Until he heard his own mattress creek as it shifted under a sudden weight.

Sora froze. Then slowly rolled over as a soft, oddly high voice whispered in his ear.

"Yoru?" he purred.

"Ran," Sora muttered. He tried to sit up, but Ran pushed his back down onto the bed.

Sora lay still as Ran climbed on top of him with strange grace. The pink-haired boy was soon kneeling over Sora, one knee on either side on his captive's hips. Sora could feel Ran's fingers shaking slightly as they flitted over his cheek.

As Sora gazed up at Ran, he felt that there was something different about him tonight. Usually Yoru had already appeared by the time Ran had crossed to Sora's bed. It was hard to tell in the dark, but his eyes and hair seemed to be more the color of Fujimori's, but it _was_ quite a subtle difference. He seemed both more nervous and aggressive than usual, but then again, Sora had rarely interacted with Ran.

"Ran, I'm not Yoru," said Sora with firm annoyance.

"So? You still _look_ like Yoru." Ran smiled a very wicked smile.

"Not exactly," Sora pointed out. There was definitely something odd going on. He did not feel Yoru stirring as he always did at Ran's voice. Maybe they'd had a fight. Sora was about to push Ran off of him when he realized something. Wasn't this exactly what he'd wanted, to be himself with Ran? He smiled slightly. "But I guess my looks are close enough," he conceded.

Ran's smiled widened.

"But don't you want Yoru?" Sora asked.

"Of course," he said just a little too quickly. "But he seems reluctant to show himself," Ran pouted. "So I guess I'll have to make do with you until he sees what he's missing." Ran's fingers slide from Sora's face, along his jaw, down his neck, to the first button of his pajama's top.

Sora shivered as a thrill of anticipation shot through his body. He had to keep reminding himself that this was not Fujimori; it was Ran, but, as Ran had said, he did _look_ the same.

Ran's fingers worked nimbly down Sora's shirt until it lay open. He looked extremely pleased with himself as he knelt over Sora waiting. Sora thought he was waiting to see if Yoru would show himself, but that did not seem to be it.

Ran raised an eyebrow at Sora as if to say, "Well? You're move."

Sora understood.

He pushed himself up slightly so that he could reach Ran's (technically Fujimori's) shirt. Sora's fingers were shaking badly as he clumsily unbuttoned the shirt. Ran waited with surprising patience.

"Nervous?" he whispered when Sora had undone the last button.

"Uh," said Sora intelligently.

"Don't tell me you're felling a little hesitant?" he asked in a taunting voice.

In answer, Sora's hands glided up Ran's bare chest to his shoulders. He grabbed the shirt and pulled it off firmly.

Ran's evil grin widened.

"You're no Yoru, but you'll do," he said. His voice sounded lower, sexier, than Sora thought is should have what with Ran being such a submissive and feminine uke. He sounded oddly like Yoru.

"I guess you could say I learned from him."

Ran gave a short laugh before reaching his arms around Sora, who felt his back arching, and pulled his shirt the rest of the way off.

Sora struggled to sit up in order to gain more control, but Ran just laughed again and pinned his hands down so that the pink-haired boy was now kneeling over him on all fours.

Sora quickly seized his chance as Ran's head suddenly came much nearer his own. He forced his shoulders back and gained just enough height to kiss Ran. He could only maintain it for a moment before he collapsed back onto his pillow, but in that moment he was utterly transported. Ran seemed too surprised by Sora's sudden advance to respond before the blue-haired boy fell back onto the bed.

It did not take him long to recover from the shock and he was soon kissing Sora back with so much passion that Sora could not understand how Yoru was ignoring it. However, Sora didn't care. Even if it was Ran and not Fujimori kissing him, it was better than nothing. Much better. The passion in Ran's kisses was bordering on frantic desperation. Sora returned it, still trying to tell himself that Fujimori didn't want him.

Ran pulled away suddenly. For a moment Sora thought Fujimori had "woken up," but then he spoke.

"Do you want me Sora?" Ran asked.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Do you want me?" he repeated, releasing Sora's hands and pushing himself up again so that he was sitting on Sora's lap.

"I," Sora began, but stopped. He sighed. "No," he said, lowering his eyes.

"Then why are you doing this?" asked Ran sounding as if he was trying to keep deepest hurt from his voice.

"Because," Sora was about to tell him that it was because he wanted Fujimori, but he stopped himself again. "Why would I tell you, Ran?" he asked instead.

"What?"

"Why would I tell you? I doubt you'd keep it to yourself."

Ran thought about this for a moment before speaking.

"If you tell me why you were willing to do that with me, then I'll tell you a secret."

"What sort of secret?" asked Sora warily.

"A secret about Sunao."

Sora considered this for a moment. He had already done a lot of really stupid things that night, why mess up such a great track record?

"Alright," he said.

"Why then?"

Sora swallowed.

"For the same reason you did it."

"I don't understand."

"I look like Yoru," said Sora. "You look like Fujimori." He could feel his face burning at his confession.

"So when you said you didn't want me, what you meant was...?" Ran asked his voice trailing off.

"I don't want Ran, I want Sunao."

Ran blushed and smiled shyly.

"What?" demanded Sora. If Ran thought he could mock his pain...

"I think you're going to like this secret, Sora," Ran said.

"What is it?"

Ran knelt down over Sora again, his hands by the blue-haired boy's shoulders. Sora felt Ran's lip brush his ear.

"I'm not Ran."

After a few moments, Sora remembered to breathe and was able to gasp a question.

"What?"

"I'm not Ran," the pink-haired boy repeated. "I'm just pretending."

"Why?" Sora whispered.

"To see what you'd do. To see if you'd push me away." He sat up again to get a better look at Sora's face, which was shocked and pale in the darkness.

"Fujimori?" he whispered also sitting up.

"Yes."

"It was never Ran?"

"No."

"Oh." _Crap! Crap! Crap,_ thought Sora._Fujimori now knew everything. Not only had he confessed his desire, but he'd acted on it. Even if he said he's lied to Ran, there was no way Fujimori could have missed the passion in his kissing._

"Sora?" whispered Fujimori, his voice shy and low.

"What?" he asked dully.

"I want you too."

"What?" Sora's mind was reeling. There was no way he'd meant that.

"I mean," Fujimori's eyes searched Sora's face. "I love you."

"I love you, Nao-kun."

They stared at each other. Although they'd both always wanted to hear those words from the other, neither had ever thought he would.

Sora reached out and touched Sunao's cheek. He was so close. Sora's hand moved slowly around Nao's head into his pink hair. He felt the other boy's arms moving careful to encircle his neck. Sora gently pulled Sunao closer to him and kissed his lips again, tenderly this time.

Sunao kissed him back for a moment before pulling away.

"What happened?" he asked, a note of bitter teasing in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked the boy in his lap.

"I thought you _wanted_ me," he replied with the same wicked smirk that Sora had seen on "Ran."

"I do," said Sora in mild confusion.

"Then prove it."

"Is _that_ what you really want?" asked Sora, now also smirking.

"Well if you don't want to..." Nao's voice trailed off in mock disappointment.

The pink-haired uke missed how it happened, but the next thing he knew, _he_ was lying on Sora's bed and his blue-haired seme was kneeling over him on all fours.

"Sora!" he gasped.

"Nao-kun?"

Sunao gazed up at him, his mouth slightly open as if he felt he should say something, but didn't know what.

Sora smirked at him and, for the first that night, felt Yoru stirring slightly. He didn't seem to want to make an appearance, just to congratulate Sora on _finally_ doing something about his feelings long-hidden for Sunao.

Sora leaned down and kissed Nao with even more passion and desire than when he'd thought it was with Ran.

Sunao allowed him to do this for a few minutes, returning the passion and lust, but then he turned his head away so he could speak between gasps for air.

"Sora!"

"Yeah?" he asked, trying to get Nao to turn his head back.

"Should we?" He was almost as pink as his hair and his voice was uncertain.

"Do you want to?"

"I-"

Sora raised an eyebrow

"Yes, but-!"

"But what?' asked Sora playfully.

Nao looked like he was about to protest, but then Sora forced his face around with one hand and kissed him again. He did not resist.


End file.
